Skryim University
by Skyrim-Pegasister91
Summary: Skyrim University... A school where bright minds gather to further their learning... To carve their own path... The choice of one girl will change the course of Skyrim permanently.
1. Welcome to Campus

Skyrim University... A school where bright minds gather to further their learning... To carve their own path... The choice of one girl may change the destiny of Skyrim permanently...

A young woman stood in front a bedroom door. She had long, shaggy curls that were ginger-blond in colour. Her sapphire eyes were adorned by black, horn-rimmed glasses. She wore a blue t-shirt with white layered sleeves and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. On her feet were a pair of hi-tops that had white socks peeping out of them. She opened the door to find the bedroom was clean and utilitarian. There were two bedrooms, a desk, and a tall dresser.

"New here, aren't you?" A voice appeared behind her, causing her to turn around quickly.

The voice came from a tall, muscular man with long black hair and a fuzzy mustache and beard with stubble. His eyes were a kind-looking storm grey.

The young woman saw him and blushed a little.

"Y-yes..." She stuttered as she replied.

"Nice to meet you..." The young man said to her. He then introduced himself, "Name's Farkas... What's yours?"

"C-Crystal..." The young woman stuttered a reply.

"Crystal..." Farkas said. He then continued, "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady..."

This caused Crystal to blush even more. Her blue eyes were fixated on Farkas' kindly grey eyes.

"There's a student meet and greet going on..." Farkas informed her. He then asked, "You want to go there?"

Crystal found herself nodding her head to his question. She then placed her bags on the vacant bed and went with Farkas, given that he was the only one she knew on the campus so far.


	2. New Challenges

Chapter Text

Once they arrived at the Student Union Center, Crystal was somewhat overwhelmed by how many students attended, rendering her feeling nervous. She suddenly felt Farkas' large, strong hand hold her small one. The gesture reassured her that she was safe with the gentle giant.

"It's okay..." Farkas said to her. "I got you..."

A man arrived, looking similar to Farkas, but with shorter, neater hair and a grumpy expression. He was dressed in a sport coat over a white t-shirt and dress jeans with brown oxfords, while Farkas had a white t-shirt and grungy blue jeans by comparison.

"There you are, brother..." The grumpy young man said. "The others were wondering where you were..."

He then noticed Crystal, his eyes narrowing. This elicited a cringe of fear from Crystal, prompting Farkas to gently place his hand on her shoulder.

"Who's this...?" He asked.

"Oh, this is my new friend, Crystal..." Farkas replied with a dimwitted and innocent grin.

Crystal shrunk back, holding her arm. Vilkas got closer to her.

"So you're his 'friend', eh?" Vilkas questioned her suspiciously. "You better not try anything with my baby brother..."

"Lay off her, Vilkas...!" A female voice barked up.

The voice belonged to a redhaired woman with silvery eyes adorned with a bit of olive drab eye shadow. She was wearing a black wife-beater under a camo flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and combat boots.

The redhead stared down Vilkas a bit, causing the latter to back up a bit.

"Sorry about that..." The redhaired woman said to Crystal. "He just gets a little protective of Farkas... Farkas is pretty nice to people... It's just that brains aren't really his strong suit, so Vilkas is worried someone will take advantage of his brother..."

"It's understandable..." Crystal responded.

"I'm Aela, by the way..." Aela introduced herself. "Your name's Crystal, right?"

"Yes..." Crystal replied.

"Nice to meet you..." Aela responded. "We'll take you to meet the other Companions..."

Aela led the way to a table where some other students were.

"These guys are Athis, Njada Stone-Arm, Ria, Torvar, and this is our Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane..." Aela introduced everyone to Crystal.

Athis wore a long-sleeved fitted red t-shirt with a pair of black tripp pants with red accents, and a pair of black boots. His dark red hair was tied in a ponytail and he had some dark red peach fuzz. On his wrist was a leather cuff bracelet with small studs.

Njada wore her platinum blond hair in a fauxhawk. She had a black wife-beater, zippered camouflage hoodie, and tan cargo pants with combat boots. She had two piercings in one ear but none in the other.

Ria seemed to be very peppy. She had an olive complexion and dark brown hair, which was cut into a shoulder-length bob. She wore a black Rolling Stones t-shirt and khaki cargo pants and combat boots.

Torvar appeared kind of slovenly, and a tad lethargic. He had messy, shaggy blond hair and unkempt stubble, a grey hoodie, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Kodlak had a more professional appearance. He wore a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, dress jeans, and his long white hair neatly slicked back. His bushy beard appeared to be neat as well.

"Hello, child..." Kodlak said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Crystal..."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Whitemane..." Crystal said.

"Please, dear girl..." Kodlak introduced himself with a friendly smile, "... call me Kodlak..."

"Very well, then, Kodlak..." Crystal responded, a tad nervous.

"You're not one for social situations like this, are you?" Kodlak mused. "You're used to the peace and quiet of solitude, refuge from the hustle and bustle of a loud world... I know the feeling... I am an introvert myself..."

Crystal smiled, feeling a little relieved.

"Oh shit..." Njada muttered. "Silver-Digger's here..."

"That's Silver-Blood to you, Dibella's misfits..." A young woman retorted, narrowing her eyes at the group. "Betrid Silver-Blood to be exact..."

Betrid's eyes finally zeroed in on Crystal.

"You there, ugly, with the shabby clothes..." She said in a stuck-up tone. "Are you some of the new blood here? Hmm?"

"Her name is Crystal, and you'll leave her be, Bitch-rid...!" Njada said, imitating the stuck up tone Betrid used on Crystal.

"Haughty hearts often break the most when they fall, Betrid..." Kodlak advised.

"Don't tell me what to do, old man..." Betrid retorted as she sashayed away, but not before winking at Farkas, eliciting a shudder of disgust from him.

"I don't trust that woman..." Farkas muttered.

"Your instincts are right, Farkas..." Kodlak said to him.

Crystal was silent, shaking. Betrid's words cut her pretty badly.

"What fucking beef has she got with Crystal?" Njada muttered.

"I agree..." Ria said. She continued, "Crystal's got that feeling of just being innocent in that... Hey, are you okay?"

Ria had just noticed Crystal trying to hide her tears. Farkas instinctively wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. This elicited an angry glare from Betrid as she sashayed away.

"Don't listen to her..." Farkas said. "She's jealous... You're a lot prettier... And nicer..."

Crystal blushed at hearing Farkas call her "pretty". She looked up at him, her shy blue eyes facing his kind grey eyes.

"Oooooh...!" Torvar uttered. "Someone's got a crush..."

Farkas heard the remark and blushed a bit, as did Crystal.

"So, uhh..." Farkas started. "Do you want to come to our party tonight? It's at Jorvasskr House... I can bring you there..."

"O-okay..."Crystal nodded.


	3. Let's Party

Crystal was in her room, unpacking. She pulled out a blue cotton dress that her grandmother got her. After packing her clothes away, she changed into the dress and tied her hair in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon. She put on a pair of sensible beige ballet flats. She put on some subtle eyeshadow and some red lipstick. The fairly vivid red looked good with her complexion. She hoped her appearance would be good enough for her to be at the party. She then heard a door knock.

It was Farkas, who was in his usual wear.

"Hey, Crystal..." Farkas said to her.

"Hi, Farkas..." Crystal responded.

"You look really nice..." Farkas said.

The compliment elicited a bit of a blush from the young woman.

"Thank you..." Crystal responded. "You look really handsome as well..."

Farkas blushed as well, chuckling softly. He gently wraps his arm around her.

"Shall we go...?" Farkas asked her.

"S-sure..." Crystal stammered a bit.

They left to go to the Jorvasskr House dorm, which was modestly big. It appeared pretty busy, causing a feeling of unease in Crystal. Farkas held her close to keep her safe as they entered. They were greeted by a drunk Torvar.

"Hhheeeeeeeyyyyyy...!" Torvar said, his drunken state apparent by the flushed face. "Heeeere come the l-lovebirdsh...! Wooo...!"

"Uhhhh..." Farkas droned a bit, raised an eyebrow. "Okay... I'll get you something to drink."

Farkas then walked towards a keg, which was filled with Marsh'merrow Cola.

"Crystal!" Ria said as she tackled Crystal with a hug. "It's awesome of you to come... You look very pretty..."

"Oh, thanks..." Crystal said, smiling a bit. "You guys look great as well..."

"Aww, thanks!" Ria said, grinning happily.

"Hi, Vilkas..." Crystal greeted him.

Vilkas merely grunted while glaring at her a bit.

Betrid glared at the group, especially at Crystal upon seeing her in party dress. Betrid was wearing a rather revealing white party dress, moreso than Crystal's, with a slightly low neckline and no back. The sight of Crystal caused thorns of envy to bloom within Betrid.

"Well now..." Betrid said with a sneer. "Seems you've arrived as well... Enjoy the party... While you can..."

Behind Betrid's back, Njada flipped the bird with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Looks like Farkas is back with your drink, Crystal..." Ria said with a happy grin on her face.

"Hey, Crystal..." Farkas said, happy to see her, and gave her a cup of Marsh'Merrow Cola. "Got you some soda..."

"Oh, thank you..." Crystal said as she carefully took the cup from Farkas' hand.

Crystal took a sip of Marsh'Merrow Cola and loved the sweet taste of it. She looked at Farkas and smiled. Torvar stumbled after chugging a keg of mead and vomited on Betrid's dress, eliciting a scream of disgust. Njada busted out in an obnoxious laughter and snapped a picture of Betrid on her iPhone. Crystal on the other hand, showed concern for the woman.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry..." Crystal apologised as she tried to clean the vomit from Betrid's dress. "I have a spare one in my bag I'll let you have to replace it..."

"I don't want your lowly rags...!" Betrid sneered before she stormed out.

"It's not your fault, Crystal..." Aela said. "Betrid's too proud to admit she needs help..."

Crystal somewhat nodded in agreement. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the company of her new friends. She ended up bumping into an Altmer student by mistake.

"Oh, sorry...!" Crystal apologised.

"Oh, no harm done..." The Altmer student responded.

He was wearing an all black suit with a gold-coloured necktie and a porkpie hat. He was bald except for a small pale blond beard and vivid emerald eyes.

"Apologies, miss, I've momentarily forgotten my manners..." He apologised. "I'm Ondolemar, one of the school praefects from Thalmor House... What about yourself, miss?"

"Crystal..." Crystal replied. "Crystal Secret-Fire..."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Secret-Fire..." Ondolemar greeted her with a handshake.

Farkas approached Crystal upon hearing some slow-dance music. It was "Is This Love?" by Whitesnake.

"Hey..." Farkas said, a bit nervous. "Do you... uhh... w-want to dance...?"

"Oh..." Crystal responded in surprise. "Y-yes... That would be nice..."

Farkas then held out his hand for her, which she gently clasped. He then took her to the middle of the floor and slowly danced with her. Crystal blushed as she looked into his eyes. They were very handsome, and kindly. She then felt Farkas gently pull her closer, where she felt his heartbeat pick up quickly. He seemed to enjoy her company very well.

Crystal then felt Farkas do something she never expected him to do. He gently lifted her chin and lightly brushed his lips with hers. She instinctively reciprocated with a kiss, feeling a rush of dopamine nulling out the aches within her. Unfortunately, Betrid caught sight of it upon returning in a more extravagant dress. She felt the fires of wrath and envy burn within her.

Crystal gently broke the kiss, her face flushed. Farkas gave a bit of a smile as he looked at her.

"So... Do you have a boyfriend...?" Farkas asked, blushing.

"N-no..." Crystal replied.

"Why not...?" Farkas asked her.

"Because..." Crystal began her explanation. "Not very many people were interested in me... Some that were only took interest because they thought I had some political advantage..."

"Well, that's not right..." Farkas remarked as he looked into her eyes, "I like you... You're beautiful and kind... And from what I can tell from your books, pretty smart too... Just a question, what degree are you working for?"

"P-politics..." Crystal replied.

"Doesn't seem like the right program for you, to be honest, except for being a rights activist..." Farkas said.

"Thank you..." Crystal said with relief. "I didn't even want any part of politics, besides civil rights, because I've seen what it's done to people... I want to get involved in something that improves people's lives... I want to go into science... Or maybe teaching..."

"That's always a good idea..." Farkas said as he grinned. "You're meant for more than politics anyways..."

Crystal smiled as she heard that. She was glad that someone validated her voice and desires.

"So, if you don't like politics, why are you in the politics degree program?" Farkas asked.

"My father..." Crystal replied. "He told me that in order to take my grandmother's place, I would have to get a politics degree... And threatened to cut me off if I chose otherwise."

"That's not fair..." Farkas said, feeling sympathy for her situation. "What's your mom got to say about it...?"

Crystal went silent for a moment, a saddened expression.

"Dead..." Crystal replied. She said, "She's dead..."

"Oh..." Farkas said, feeling sad himself. "I'm not gonna pry into it unless you want me to..."

"Thank you... for listening..." Crystal said.

"Brains may not be my strong suit, but that's what I do..." Farkas said to her as he winked.

Crystal finally had some friends at the university... And unfortunately a mortal enemy as well...


	4. Rough Road Ahead

The next day, Crystal went to her classes. The first one was Skyrim's History, the professor of the class being a kindly-looking old woman with greying black hair and greyish-blue eyes.

The old woman immediately recognised Crystal upon the latter stepping into her classroom.

"Hello, Crystal..." She greeted the young woman.

"Idgrod...?" Crystal responded upon hearing her.

Crystal then turned around and hugged Idgrod out of delight at seeing her.

"You've grown in the past few years, child..." Idgrod remarked.

"It's been a long time, I guess..." Crystal said as she took her seat.

"Starting with the Dawn Era..." Idgrod started the lecture. "The Cosmos is formed from the Aurbis by Anu and Padomay... Now what are the alternative names for the Cosmos and The Aurbis...?"

Crystal raised her hands while some of the students already lost interest.

"Yes, Crystal?" Idgrod called to her.

"The Cosmos is also called Nir, and Aurbis is called chaos or totality." Crystal replied.

"That is correct..." Idgrod responded, smiling. "Akatosh forms and Time starts, Gods and Daedra materialise from the blood of Anu and Padomay after their great battle over creation... There is a great deal of debate over whether Lorkhan convinced or tricked the gods into creating the mortal plane, which we now now as Nirn... The mortal world, as a result, was magical and dangerous... As the gods walked, the physical make-up of the mortal plane, and even time itself, became unstable..."

Crystal raised a hand again.

"I take it you're going to quote a passage related to this lecture from 'The Monomyth'?" Idgrod asked.

Crystal nodded, unwittingly eliciting some groans of annoyance from Betrid.

"You may do so..." Idgrod responded, smiling.

"Thank you..." Crystal said. "From a passage within 'The Monomyth' by Taheritae Oegnithr of the Psijic order... 'This Creator-Trickster-Tester deity is in every Tamrielic mythic tradition. His most popular name is the Aldmeri name, "Lorkhan", or Doom Drum. He convinced, or contrived, the Original Spirits to bring about the creation of the Mortal Plane, upsetting the status quo much like his father Padomay had introduced instability into the universe in the Beginning Place. After the world is materialised, Lorkhan is separated from his divine center, sometimes involuntarily, and wanders the creation of the et'Ada. Interpretations of these events differe widely by culture."

"Show-off..." Betrid uttered under her breath.

Idgrod shot a glare at Betrid for a second before nodding at Crystal and resuming her lecture.

"I see you remembered that quote very well..." Idgrod remarked, pleased. "When Magic, also called Magnus, the architect of the plans for the mortal world, decides to terminate this project, the Gods convened at the Adamantine Tower, which is the Direnni Tower today, to decide what to do. The Direnni Tower is the oldest known structure in Tamriel. Most of the Gods left when Magic did, while others sacrificed themselves in order to stay. They became the Ehlnofey... In most of the historical accounts of the Dawn Era, Lorkhan is condemned to exile in the mortal realms, and his heart torn out and cast from the tower, where it lands and forms what we know now to be the Red Mountain within Morrowind's island Vvardenfell... With that, Magic, in the Mythic Sense is gone and the Cosmos stabilises, bringing about it the Merethic Era..."

Most of the students fell asleep except for Crystal and Vilkas. Idgrod took a look at the clock and realised what time it was.

"Looks like it's time for class to be dismissed..." Idgrod said as she turned to the class. "Your homework assignment is an essay about the Dawn Era... You'll be graded on the accuracy of your reports AND your grammar and spelling..."

Crystal picks up her bag and was about to head out the door, before Idgrod gently stopped her.

"I fear that young woman may be up to something..." She warned Crystal. "Be on your guard... It's good to see you again, child..."

Crystal nodded and hugged Idgrod before walking out of the classroom. She heeded Idgrod's advice when she went to her next class, which was Skyrim Government. Upon entering, some Nord students glared at her, including Betrid, suspecting her of being a Breton. The teacher glared also. He had short, pale brown hair that was undergoing quite a bit of alopecia and some generous stubble on his face.

"And who are you...?" The teacher said, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Crystal Secret-Fire, sir..." Crystal replied, a bit intimidated by his scowl.

"You're on my list of students..." He said to her in a tone of indifference. "Take a seat..."

Crystal does so, feeling uncomfortable with the glares of the other students.

"Eyes forward...!" The teacher commanded. "I am Thongvor Silver-Blood... And I am your teacher for Skyrim Civics..."

Professor Silver-Blood then scanned the crowd. He decided to pick Crystal.

"You...!" Professor Silver-Blood said as he pointed to Crystal. "Who were the first people here in Skyrim...?"

"The Falmer, known in our tongue as the Snow Elves..." Crystal replied, eliciting a roar of laughter from the meaner students.

Professor Silver-Blood shook his head and repeated the question, "Who were the first PEOPLE in Skyrim..."

"I gave you the answer, sir..." Crystal responded.

"It's the wrong answer!" Professor Silver-Blood raised his voice, causing Crystal to flinch in her chair. "Gods... Just what we need, another Imperial brat... And a Breton with a Nord's name at that..."

"I'm not a Breton..." Crystal responded.

"Then what the hell are you...?" Professor Silver-Blood questioned her.

"Nord..." Crystal said. "With some Bosmer ancestry from my maternal grandmother."

The crowd was silent for a moment, then erupted into laughter.

"She's not a real Nord!"

"Dirty elf!"

"Half-bred freak!"

The eruption of insults caused Crystal to run out of the building, crying. She ended up bumping into Farkas, who immediately hugged her.

"Whose face am I bashing...?" Farkas said.

"Looks like some students were brandishing their tongues as a warrior would an axe..." Idgrod said.

"I answered that the Snow elves were the first people of Skyrim and..." Crystal tried to explain.

"Ignorance is a dangerous thing for one to wield, child..." Idgrod said as she comforted Crystal.

Idgrod immediately knew Crystal was on the receiving end of racist attitudes because of her heritage and her views. She stroked Crystal's hair until Crystal's crying softened to sniffles. Farkas joined in on the comforting, kissing Crystal's forehead.

"You're not meant for this program, child..." Idgrod said to her. "You're meant for better things..."

"But if I change programs, I won't be able to take my grandmother's place when she needs me to..." Crystal said.

"Who told you this nonsense?" Idgrod asked as she furrowed her brow.

"My father..." Crystal responded. "He also told me I would be cut off if I didn't do what he said..."

"That makes no sense..." Farkas stated.

"Perhaps you may need to call your grandmother and straighten out the mess..." Idgrod advised her.

Idgrod took Crystal to the student union center to speak with the latter's grandmother, with Farkas tagging along. Crystal dialed a number and a tone rang.

"Hello?" A woman's voice replied. It sounded stern.

"G-Grandma...?" Crystal replied.

"Crystal, what's wrong? You sound like you had a bad day..." The woman asked, pure concern in her voice.

Crystal had explained everything that had happened to her because of the program. Rather than condemning her, Crystal's grandmother understood the situation and arranged to pay

for the tuition to change Crystal's degree program.

"And I will deal with your father when I return to Whiterun..." She said to Crystal.

"Thank you, so much..." Crystal said with relief, feeling like she is about to cry.

"It's all right, child..." Crystal's grandmother said to her. "It wasn't right of him to manipulate you into doing what he wanted you to do... I love you, my dear child..."

"I love you too, Grandma..." Crystal said.

"Farewell..." Crystal's grandmother said.

"Bye..." Crystal responded, before gently putting the phone on the hook.

"Did everything go okay?" Idgrod asked?

"Yes..." Crystal replied. "She's going to help me change programs and take care of the tuition... She then said she was going to deal with my father..."

"That's just like Aeris to do that..." Idgrod said, chuckling. "How's about a trip to the nearby greasy spoon? I could use a bite to eat..."

"Sounds good..." Farkas said.

Crystal nodded in agreement before they headed to the New Gnisis Burger Shack.


	5. Blossoms of Love

Farkas and Crystal entered New Gnisis, a fast food restaurant. Most of the clientele were Dunmer from the slums of Windhelm. Many of them turn around to find Nords in their food joint.

"Hello, welcome to the New Gnisis..." A Dunmer server said as she appeared at the counter. "How can I help you...?"

"Hi..." Crystal said to her. "I would like a Nix burger, some ash yam fries, a side of scrib jelly and some Marsh'merrow Cola, please..."

"I'll have what she's having..." Farkas said.

"Me too, please..." Idgrod said as well.

"Very well then, I'll let you know when your food arrives..." The Dunmer server said to the three.

Crystal decided to tip her generously, which confused her for a moment. It confused the other Dunmer as well. A Nord being kind to a Dunmer? Impossible!

Crystal then sat down with Farkas and Idgrod at a booth.

"So, if you chose to change your program..." Idgrod started her question. "What program will you pursue instead?"

"Well..." Crystal started. "I've been thinking about going into a science program..."

"Sounds perfect for a smart lady like yourself..." Farkas said, beaming.

Crystal blushed at the statement, the rouge coating her porcelain complexion.

When her number was called, Crystal arrived at the counter to pick up her friends' food.

"Thank you, miss..." Crystal said to her.

"You're welcome..." The Dunmer server said to her.

"What's your name?" Crystal asked. "I'm Crystal Secret-Fire..."

"Urnvene Bredas..." The Dunmer replied.

"Do you go to the University, Urnvene?" Crystal asked.

"Actually, yes..." Urnvene replied. "I transferred here from Morrowind Community College because of the volcanic ash storms there..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Crystal expressed her sympathy. "I hope we meet each other on campus..."

"Thank you, and I hope so too..." Urnvene said as well.

Crystal gave her a smile before returning to the booth that Idgrod and Farkas were at. They smiled upon watching her interacting with Urnvene.

"You're definitely not like your father..." Idgrod remarked as she ate with them.

"I guess not..." Crystal said, a little nervous about how to take the statement

"I believe that is a good thing..." Idgrod said, smirking.

Farkas smirked a little bit as he stroked Crystal's shaggy curls.

"So..." Farkas asked. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I'm sort of into grunge rock, but some of the indie rock is really good too..." Crystal said. She then continued, "Mikhael would be my favourite indie performer while Jon Battle-Born is my favourite when it comes to grunge..."

"He is pretty good..." Farkas said, chuckling. "I'm kind of into metal myself..."

Crystal and Idgrod chuckled as well.

"What religion do you take part in?" Farkas said, showing genuine curiosity.

"Maran..." Crystal replied. "I worship the Goddess of love and compassion, Lady Mara... What about yourself, Farkas...?"

"I don't really have a religion to be a part of..." Farkas replied, shrugging. "But I'm not gonna judge your faith... At least you proved your faith by showing that Dark  
Elf lady some acknowledgement... Maybe we could learn a thing or two from you about compassion..."

Crystal smiled a bit, blushing. Farkas cuddled her as they ate. They found the Dunmer cuisine to be pretty good.

"I honestly don't see why the Nords would turn their nose up at this..." Idgrod stated. "This is pretty tasty..."

"I agree..." Crystal said. "Dunmer cuisine's always been pretty delicious..."

Crystal then licked a bit of scrib jelly from the corner of her mouth. She loved the tart taste of scrib jelly. She then felt Farkas pull her closer to him, feeling his rumbling chest.

"You're very beautiful..." Farkas said as he stroked her hair.

"Th-thank you..." Crystal said as she blushed profusely.

"Ahh, the blossoms of young love..." Idgrod said as she chuckled.

"Feel better...?" Farkas asked.

Crystal nodded. Farkas kissed the temple of her forehead before picking her up. This elicited some laughter from Idgrod. Farkas carried her all the way to the campus, grinning. This earned a dirty look from Betrid. Idgrod glared back at Betrid, sensing an overwhelming tide of jealousy within the younger woman.

Farkas put her down and held her dainty hands, kissing them gently. His stubble tickled her hands. This made Crystal smile.

"So, uh..." Farkas stuttered a bit. "Do you want to go to the movies this Loredas?"

"S-sure..." Crystal replied, blushing.

She was then met with another kiss on the lips from Farkas. He then smiled as he walked back to his room. Crystal stood by her room, blushing.


	6. A Change in Programs

After a while, Crystal went to the Student Union Center, where she was greeted by a small, much older woman. The woman had shoulder-length white hair, ice blue eyes, and elven ears. She was much smaller than Crystal. She was wearing a suit with an ice blue necktie. Crystal ran towards her, recognising her immediately.

"Grandma...!" Crystal cried out, excited to see the woman.

"Hello there, Crystal..." The woman said, smiling. "Idgrod has told me what happened over the phone... I think a change in programs would be a good idea..."

"That's what Idgrod, Farkas, and I were thinking..." Crystal said to her.

"Farkas?" The woman said, raising an eyebrow.

"A young man who's won your granddaughter's heart, Aeris..." Idgrod said with a chuckle.

"I see..." Aeris said. "May I meet him once we're done here?"

"Sure..." Crystal responded.

Crystal joined Aeris and Idgrod as they met their counselor to change Crystal's program. Aeris had to pay a fee for it to happen, along with tuition in the event that Crystal would be cut off, but she was happy to do so for her granddaughter's happiness and future. Afterwards, they headed towards the Jorvasskr House, where they were greeted by a wet and naked Farkas with a towel around his waist.

"Oh my..." Aeris said, her face a bit red.

"Oops, sorry..." Farkas said, red with embarassment.

Crystal was wordless, her face completely red, like a tomato. Farkas went up to his room and got dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"Is that Farkas...?" Aeris asked.

"Y-yeah..." Crystal replied.

"I see..." Aeris said.

"Sorry about that..." Farkas said as he approached Crystal and Aeris. "I just got out of the shower..."

"It's all right..." Aeris said to him.

"I take it you're Crystal's grandma...?" Farkas asked her.

"Yes..." Aeris replied with a stone-faced expression.

"Nice to meet you..." Farkas said, grinning as he extends a ginormous hand to her.

"Likewise..." Aeris responded as she shook his hand, showing great strength despite her size. She then said, "So, I heard from my granddaughter's history instructor that you're the man Crystal has her heart set on..."

This caused Farkas to go red.

"Sh-she feels the same about me...?" He blurted out.

Crystal blushed a bit.

"Y-yes..." Crystal replied.

"Good, I expect you to treat my grandchild with respect..." Aeris said to Farkas.

"I won't let you down, ma'am, I promise..." Farkas said, holding his right hand up.

Aeris nodded at this. She could sense that Farkas was trustworthy of her granddaughter's heart. She nodded and left. Farkas then looked at Crystal, blushing. He rubbed the back of his head and pulled her in for a hug.


	7. Nearly Expelled

During chemistry class, Crystal was working with some ingredients to find out which would make the best alternative fuel. She had with her some ale and skooma, which were the fuel sources she was experimenting with. There was also a bowl of snowberries.

"Very good, Crystal..." Professor Krex said as he observed. "But why the snowberries?"

"Because the ethanol from the skooma produces aldehyde when burned." Crystal replied. "And snowberries are abundant in the aldehyde-cancelling oxidase needed to make a sustainable and earth-friendly fuel..."

"Hehehe..." Professor Krex chuckled. "Genius...!"

Betrid was spying on Crystal. She desperately wanted the young girl out of the school. She went to the Dean and told him what she claimed to see. He then sent a prefect to the classroom. It was Ondolemar, who had no idea what the letter entailed.

"Crystal..." Ondolemar said. "I have a letter from the Dean... I know not of the contents..."

Crystal opened the letter and was horrified and bewildered. The letter was a letter of expulsion, on the charges of drug possession.

"What?" Professor Krex said, becoming angry. "This is preposterous!"

Ondolemar read the letter, a disgusted expression overcame his face.

"Indeed..." Ondolemar agreed. "This is absurd..."

The news brought Crystal to tears, with Betrid hiding, grinning as she watched the pain unfold. Nothing sated her more than watching Crystal squirm, feasting upon the banquet of pain and slaking her thirst on the poor woman's tears.

Professor Krex went to call Crystal's grandmother after being given the number. Farkas rushed to Crystal's aid upon hearing her cry. He held her close, nuzzling her with his stubbly face.

"What happened, baby...?" Farkas asked, very concerned.

Ondolemar handed Farkas the letter that was sent to Crystal. Farkas reacted with a sad expression, whimpering. He clutched onto her, with tears in his eyes. This infuriated Betrid nearly to the point of giving up her position. However, her rather tacky and acrid perfume managed to tip Farkas off.

"I smell Betrid nearby..." Farkas commented.

"Betrid?" Ondolemar raised an eyebrow. "Well, now that you mentioned her... I saw her storming towards the Dean shortly before I was called here..."

"So she's behind this?" Professor Krex questioned.

"Perhaps we might ask her..." Ondolemar said.

"Found this bitch hangin' around the classroom..." Njada said as she dragged Betrid in.

A dagger of betray had struck Crystal in her heart. Tears threatened to flow down her face as she stared up at Betrid's bitter countenance.

"W-why...?" Crystal said, choking up.

"Because you're nothing..." Betrid replied. "No one cares about you, Crystal... You're just a lowly rat..."

Aeris stormed in angrily.

"Grandma!" Crystal cried out.

"Who has hurt you...?" Aeris said, seething.

"Betrid..." Farkas said.

Crystal hands Aeris the letter of expulsion.

"Crystal was merely doing an experiments for an alternative fuel in my class..." Professor Krex explained. "Betrid apparently told the dean that Crystal was using skooma just because she saw it on Crystal's desk."

"Hmm..." She said, glaring at Betrid. "Come with me to the dean..."

Aeris went with Professor Krex, Farkas, Njada and Betrid to the dean's office.

"I demand to know what you were thinking expelling my grandchild..." Aeris demanded.

"Possession of recreational drugs is an offense that warrants expulsion." The dean told them.

"I gave her that to use for her experiment..." Professor Krex said. "She wanted to find out what would make the least ecologically harmful fuel from a sustainable source... Crystal, explain to him how you found out Skooma was ideal for the process..."

Crystal took a deep breath.

"The distillation process of the moon sugar converts the sucrose to ethanol..." Crystal said. "Skooma is partially distilled, but when fully distilled, it becomes ethanol. Ethanol by itself s bad for the environment, so I used snowberries because of the oxidase in the enzymes. The oxidase cancels out the aldehyde emissions from the burning ethanol, so upon blending the ethanol with the oxidase, you have a sustainable alternative fuel..."

"She lies!" Betrid shouted. "There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is..." Crystal responded calmly. "The only reason we don't know is because we're too afraid to learn about it, and too complacent in our own ignorance..."

Betrid was sweating bullets.

"Damn..." Njada commented upon hearing the lecture.

"Still, she has to leave school grounds..." The dean said.

"What the fuck, man?" Njada exclaimed.

"What excuse do you have for this?" Aeris questioned. "Are you in this woman's pockets? Or her fiance? I won't hesitate to out you for corruption..."

"Well, I..." The Dean stuttered as he was caught. "They have a lot of influence in the school..."

"Well I have more..." Aeris responded. "I am the High Queen... And if I feel that you aren't adhering to the regulations, I can have you out of office..."

"All right...!" The Dean said, finally giving in. "I'll retract the expulsion..."

The Dean hastily signed some papers reinstating Crystal.

"Good..." Aeris said. "Betrid did all this because she was desparate to have the competition taken out of the college."

"Did not!" Betrid retorted. "There's no way that an ugly rat like her could ever measure up to me!"

"More like measure down..." Njada remarked.

Farkas nuzzled Crystal to calm her down a bit.

"Everything's all right now, love..." Farkas said, reassuring her.

"I see..." The Dean said. "Bullying shouldn't be tolerated then..."

"Bullying shouldn't be tolerated ever..." Aeris reminded him, giving him an icy glare. "As for you, Betrid... If you bully my granddaughter again, you'll have me to deal with... Am I clear?"

"Very..." Betrid responded begrudgingly.

Aeris then hugged Crystal before leaving. She sighed, knowing that her granddaughter will have some difficult hurdles to go through. She then left the campus.


	8. This Loredas

The following Loredas, Crystal put on a coral blue maxi dress along with her beige flats. She put on her normal makeup, which appeared natural. She then applied her rouge red lipstick. She heard a knock at the door, which turned out to be Farkas. He was dressed in a simple jacket over his t-shirt and jeans.

"Wow..." Farkas marvelled. "You look beautiful... Well... I mean, you already were beautiful... Gah...!"

Crystal gently put a hand on Farkas' cheek to calm him down a little.

"It's okay, Farkas..." She said to him, looking into his kind grey eyes.

"Thanks..." Farkas said, sighing a little with relief.

He then held her hand as they walked to the nearby cinema. The movies that were playing were "The Castle of Horror Xyr", "The Mystery of Princess Talara", and "The Last Scabbard of Akrash."

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Farkas asked.

"The Mystery of Princess Talara..." Crystal replied. "That was my favourite book growing up..."

"Good choice..." Farkas responded. "Wouldn't want the shit scared out of us on our first date..."

They entered the theatre, bought some popcorn and soda and watched the movie. It was about a Breton prostitute in High Rick who found out that she was part of a royal family. She was believed to be Princess Talara, but it turned out she was the cousin of the princess, and the princess lost her memory when they were attacked. The twist was that the king and queen were the ones conspiring to kill them. At the end of the movie, Farkas took Crystal to a park to take a walk. There, they saw a tattered-looking old man feeding pidgeons. He had a long beard and mustache.

"Ahh, hello there, young ones..." He said as he looked at the couple.

"Hello, sir..." Crystal greeted in a friendly manner.

"Lovely night, is it not...?" The old man asked them.

"Yeah, it is..." Farkas said as he held Crystal's hand.

"So the blossoms of love have bloomed at last..." The old man mused. "They will carry a bittersweet perfume... Ah, but where are my manners... I am Paarthurnax..."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Paarthurnax..." Crystal said. "I'm Crystal, and this is my boyfriend, Farkas..."

"A pleasure to meet you both as well..." Paarthurnax responded delightfully. "You have not seen my brother... Have you...?"

"No..." Crystal said, shaking her head.

Farkas gave the same response.

"Then be careful..." Paarthurnax warned. "His name is Alduin..."

"Thank you, sir..." Crystal said. "I shall watch out for him..."

"Me too..." Farkas responded.

"Good..." Paarthurnax sighed. "Have a nice night..."

"You too, Mr. Paarthurnax." Crystal responded before walking home with Farkas.

As they reached Jorvasskr House, Farkas led Crystal back to her room.

"I actually had a good time..." Farkas said to Crystal.

"Same here..." Crystal responded. "Thank you so much for taking me out on this date..."

"I'd do it again if you wanted..." Farkas said with a smirk, causing Crystal to blush.

His stubbly lips then brushed Crystal's own in a kiss. His hand moved from her head to her shoulder, then her back. He then kissed her cheek before going to her neck. His warm breath and his stubble was enough to send shivers of pleasure down her spine. He then brushed his nose against hers and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I think I love you..." He confessed, blushing.

Crystal nodded, wordless. The pupils of her eyes were dilated, indicating pleasure. Farkas gave her another kiss goodnight before heading off to his room. Crystal watched after him, her face completely red. She then went upstairs and got ready for bed, including removing her makeup. She laid down in bed and closed her eyes.


	9. Fantasies

Farkas could not sleep, however. So he got out of bed and sought Crystal. He gently knocked on the door, wondering if she was awake. She answered the door.

"Farkas?" Crystal said. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry." Farkas said to her. "I couldn't sleep. Can I hang out with you?"

"Sure." Crystal replied.

She let Farkas into her room, where he gave her a passionate hug. He softly nuzzeled her face and kissed her. He followed Crystal to the bed where she invited him to cuddle. Farkas laid beside her and rested his head on her plump bosom, listening to her fluttering heart. Little did he know that this elicited a strong blush from Crystal. Farkas then gently nuzzled into her cleavage, rumbling softly. He laid there, cuddling Crystal, as he drifted off to sleep. Crystal laid there, her heart beating rapidly. She too eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Farkas' sleep was interrupted by a snickering sound. It was Njada, who had come across the couple in their rather compromising position.

"Don't tell Betrid." Farkas said to her. "I don't want to give her another reason to hate Crystal."

"All right..." Njada said. "It's Sundas, so we don't have any classes."

Njada then shut the door before Crystal woke up. Her face went red when she saw Farkas hovering over her. Upon realising his position, Farkas went red as well and got off of her.

"Uh... Thanks..." Farkas said, embarassed.

"For what?" Crystal asked as she looked at him.

"For helping me sleep." Farkas replied. "I thought about you and well... I... I ... ended up... having fantasies about you... Sexy ones..."

Crystal's face went beet red as her mouth somewhat hung open. She never heard of anyone having a sexual fantasy about her, let alone being so honest about it.

"A-are you... asking me for... sex...?" Crystal asked, stammering.

"If that's all right with you." Farkas said. "You don't have to if it's not what you want."

Crystal nodded a little, wordless. Farkas gently crawled onto her and kissed her passionately. He then kissed her neck as he removed Crystal's pajama bottoms. This elicited a quiet gasp from her.

"S-see if there's a condom in the dresser..." Farkas groaned as he felt his boxers getting tight.

Crystal rummaged around and found one. It was packed in a square wrapper. Farkas opened it carefully and put it on. He then lovingly stimulated her with his hands, causing Crystal to gasp and moan.

"F-Farkas...!" Crystal managed to say as she gasped.

After he made sure Crystal was ready, he slipped his covered member inside of Crystal, eliciting another gasp from her. Farkas winced at how tight Crystal felt and gently thrusted, being careful to cause as little harm as possible. The fringe of his long dark hair framing his face swayed with each thrust. Crystal moaned as Farkas gradually went faster, digging her nails into his muscular back.

"Yes...!" Crystal gasped out as she was nearing her climax. "Ahh...! Aahhh...!"

Crystal arched her back as she hit her climax. Farkas released, his condom catching his seed. He disposed of the condom and got dressed before kissing Crystal on the cheek. Crystal got dressed as well and brushed her hair, which was disheveled from their embrace.

"I love you." Farkas muttered as he held Crystal.

"I-I... I love you too." Crystal stuttered, reciprocating the hug.

After their hug, they stepped out, being met by Ria, who had a giddy expression on her face. Njada was snickering.

"What?" Farkas said, confused.

"Everyone in the dorm heard you fucking your girlfriend, Ice-Brain." Njada said before sticking her tongue out.

"Ehhhhhhhh..." Farkas droned out of embarrassment while trying to come up with something to say as his face went beet red.

"Farkas go-ot lucky." Njada said in a sing-song tone.

Farkas' face went red from embarrassment, as did Crystal's. They turned away, hoping no one would see their embarrassment.

"Told ya they were lovebirds..." Torvar slurred.

"You used a rubber, right?" Vilkas asked Farkas, who shyly nodded. "Good."


	10. Alena

Crystal attended her history class with Idgrod again. Thankfully, this time, Betrid wasn't in this class as Crystal's schedule and degree program got changed. She took notes on Idgrod's lecture.

"Does anyone know what the term 'Merethic Era' means?" Idgrod asked, immediately seeing Crystal raise her hand.

"The term 'Merethic' is a Nordic term, from which the 'Merethic Era' meant 'Era of the Elves'" Crystal replied. "The Merethic Era was described by early Nord scholars as a series of years numbered in reverse order backward from the first event in their recorded history - the founding of the Camoran Dynasty, which functions as the starting point of the first Era. The prehistoric events of the Merethic Era are listed here with their traditional Nordic Merethic Dates." She shows a traditional Merethic calendar. "The earliest Merethic date cited by King Harald's scholars was Merethic Era, Year 2500 - the Nordic reckoning of the first year of time. As such, the Merethic Era extends from Merethic Era, Year 2500 in the distant past to Merethic Era, Year 1, the year before the founding of the Camoran Dynasty and the establishment of the White-Gold Tower as an independent city-state."

The Companions dropped their jaws at hearing a vault of knowledge leak from Crystal's lips. A cough could be heard it was so quiet. Idgrod let out a grin of approval.

"This is what happens when you study." Idgrod told the students. "You fare a lot better in class. Now, as for the Merethic Era timeline, does anyone know the events on the timeline?"

Crystal raised her hand, eliciting groans from some Nord students.

"Proceed, Crystal." Idgrod said with a half-smirk.

"Starting at circa Merethic Era 2500..." Crystal started. "That date is believed to be the date that the Adamantine Tower, or the Direnni Tower, as it is called now, was constructed. It is the oldest known structure in Tamriel. The date is also the first date mentioned in unpublished Elven documents. The Early Merethic Era began with aboriginal beastfolk, ancestors of the Argonian, Khajiit, Goblin-kin, such as the Orismer, and many other beastfolk began living in preliterate communities throughout Tamriel. As for the Middle Merethic Era, the Aldmer migrated to Tamriel from the lost continent of Aldmeris, which is also called 'Old Ehlnofey', where their first colonies sprang up along the coasts of Tamriel, eventually settling inland later on during this time. These inland settlements were mostly on fertile lowlands. The sophisticated, literate, technologically advanced Aldmeri culture drives the beastfolk into the jungles, marshes, mountains, and wastelands. During this time, the Adamantine Tower was rediscovered and captured by the Direnni, hence the name change."

Farkas seemed captivated by Crystal's lecture. This elicited a glare from a Nord.

"And the Crystal Tower was built on the Summerset Isles, and later, the White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil." Crystal continued. "During the Middle Merethic Era, Aldmeri explorers mapped the coast of Morrowind's island, Vvardenfell, building the foundation foundation of the First Era wizard towers at Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora in Morrowind. The Ayleids flourished in the jungles surrounding the White-Gold Tower, which is now in present day Cyrodiil. Wild Elves, also called the Heartland High Elves, preserved the Dawn Era magic and language of the Ehlnofey. Ostensibly a tribute land to the High King of Alinor, Cyrod was often so isolated from the Summerset Isles as to be its own sovereign nation."

Vilkas was confounded by his brother actually paying attention for once.

"As for the Late Middle Merethic Era,..." Crystal continued, "The Dwemer, sometimes referred to as 'Dwarves', were a free-thinking, reclusive Aldmeri clan devoted to the secrets and exploitation of science and myth, establishing underground cities and communities in the mountain range, which later became the Velothi Mountains, separating present-day Skyrim and present-day Morrowind. The Chimer, who were the ancestors of the Dunmer, or Dark Elves, were dynamic, ambitious, long-lived Aldmeri clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship, follow the prophet Veloth out of their ancestral Aldmeri homelands to settle in the lands now known as Morrowind. Despising the secular culture and profane practises of the Dwemer, the Chimer also coveted the lands and resources of the Dwemer and for centuries provoked them with minor raids and territorial disputes. Trinimac, who was the strongest of the Aldmeri ancestor spirits, and his people tried to halt the Velothi dissident movement. However, the Daedric Prince Boethia, one of the masterminds behind the movement, ate Trinimac, corrupting his body and spirit, turning him into who we know now as the Daedric Prince Malacath. His people are changed as well and became the Orismer, or Orcs."

Idgrod smiled as Crystal lectured the students. She then saw the clock and dismissed the class.

"You did a good job with a lecture." Idgrod told Crystal. "You do have a knack for making a better future for everyone. That's why I hope you become a good teacher... or scientist..."

Idgrod then gave out a smirk. She and Crystal hugged a bit before Crystal went to her next class.

"Nice lecture, love." Farkas said as he kissed her.

"Thank you..." Crystal said as she blushed.

Crystal was suddenly collided into by a strange elf, who let out a loud chirp as she crashed. The elf was lilac-skinned with white markings on her face, blue lips, rainbow eyes and colourful butterfly wings. Her hair was long and white with purple highlights. Her outfit consisted of a cyan blue tank top and pink maxi skirt and sky blue flats.

"Oh, I am much sorry...!" The elf apologised and trilled as she got up. "You are not injured, yes?"

"I'm not." Crystal responded. "Are you all right, miss?"

"Oh yes, I am much all right." The elf responded, chirping afterwards. "I am Alena. What are your names?"

"Farkas." Farkas responded. "And this is my girlfriend, Crystal."

"Oh, much happiness for you!" Alena cheered, chirping giddily. "Mara has blessed you with the gift of much love!"

SPROING!

Alena's wings then popped out from the excitement in a comical manner. A shrill scream was heard afterwards.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It was Betrid, who saw Alena and fled, only to be chased by the friendly winged elf.

"Wait, come back!" Alena said, holding her arms and wings open for a hug. "I merely wish to bring friendship and love!"

"Get the fuck away from me, freak!" Betrid screamed as she fled from campus


End file.
